A mobile device may be provided with an accessory device to enhance the functionality of the mobile device. An example accessory is a Bluetooth headset, which enables a user to conduct a conversation using the mobile device without having to hold the mobile device to his head. Some accessories are configurable to adapt to the preferences of different users.